Father Of The Year
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Cute Little One Shot. John Cena's little girl Carsyn thinks her daddy is the best daddy in the world. Phil Brooks' little girl Olivia thinks the same about her daddy. When the girls enter each one into a father of the year contest, which dad will come out on top?


This is a cute little one shot. I hope you enjoy it.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringment Intended.

* * *

Mallory Cena watched as her daughter, Carsyn sat at the kitchen table hard at work on writing something. The almost five year old had come home all excited to write after spending time with her cousin, Olivia Brooks. Olivia was the five year old daughter of Mallory's sister, Maggie and her husband, Phil.

"Mommy, can you help me write something?" Carsyn said from the table.

"Sure, baby. What?" Mallory said walking over and sitting down.

"With this." Carsyn said handing her the newspaper.

"Father of the year essay contest?" Mallory said looking at her daughter.

"Yes. Olivia is going to enter Uncle Phil and I want to enter daddy because he's better."

Mallory laughed. "Spoken like a true daddy's girl." Mallory picked up the paper Carsyn was writing. It was just simple words like cat, dog, at, and hat. "What are you trying to say baby?"

"Just how amazing daddy is."

Mallory picked up a piece of paper and a pen. "Okay. Why don't you tell me what you want to say about daddy and I will write it for you."

"Okay." She smiled. "Daddy is handsome and nice. He lets me have ice cream before dinner sometimes."

Mallory laughed even thought she wasn't happy that John let her have sweets before dinner. "What else baby?"

"He plays dolls with me and let's me watch movies." Carsyn said excited. "He reads to me and helps me learn. He let's me and you go on the road with him in his bus. And even though he isn't home as much he would like to be. He still is the best daddy in the world." She looked up from her paper to her mom. "Does that sound good?"

"It does." Mallory smiled. "Is that all you want to say about daddy?"

"What else is there? My daddy is the best daddy in the world. And he definitely should get the award." She smiled at her mom. "So, will you write it?"

"Of course. Why don't you go play in the playroom and I will write it and then read it to you."

"Okay." Carsyn said running into the playroom.

Mallory smiled and picked up the phone. She wanted to see if Maggie was doing this with Olivia.

"Hey, Mal. What's up?" Maggie said when she picked up the phone.

"I was just calling you to see if Olivia is entering Phil into the father of the year contest."

"She is." Maggie laughed. "I was reading the newspaper and read the article out loud and Liv got excited. She started going on and on about her daddy. When Carsyn was over here, she was still talking about it and Carsyn asked me about it and I cut the article out for her. We have another copy of the newspaper. Is Carsyn going to enter John?"

"She wants to. She was just reading off to me what she wanted to say about her daddy. So I'm going to write it up for her."

"John and Phil are going to be so surprised."

"I know right?" Mallory laughed. "I can see the headline now, if John wins, WWE Superstar John Cena named Father of the Year when his daughter submits essay."

"His fans would love that." Maggie laughed. "And I'm sure Phil would too if he won."

"You know the girls are going to argue about who is the best daddy."

"I know. But that's Daddy's little girls for you."

"Yeah." She said as she heard the door shut and Carsyn scream daddy "John's home. So I'm going to see my husband. Call me and we will get the girls together for another play date."

"Bye." Maggie said hanging up.

Mallory put the phone down and walked into the living room. "Hey, how was your work out?"

"Good. Phil and I worked out and Dolph and I went over some things for the storyline." He said before kissing her hello. "Now, what did my two favorite girls do?"

"I had a play date with Liv." Carsyn said first.

"I bet that was fun." He smiled.

"Baby, why don't you go clean up the play room and get ready for dinner?"

"Okay." She said getting down and running to the play room.

Mallory headed into the kitchen and put away the letter. "What you hiding from me?" John asked coming up behind her.

"It's a surprise from Carsyn."

"Alright." He smiled.

The next day she wrote the letter for Carsyn and mailed to the newspaper. She had heard from Maggie that she did the same for Liv. The girls were close. They had both been born on the same day within hours of each other.

"So, you send off the letter?" Maggie asked her sister as they sat in the kitchen having coffee while the girls were playing.

"I did. Carsyn made sure she put in a drawing of her and John that she did. She's so excited about this."

"I know." Maggie laughed. "Liv is excited. She's trying so hard to not tell Phil that she entered him. But she's bursting to tell him."

"It's hard for the little ones to keep secrets." Mallory laughed. "Carsyn has almost told John a few times. I will be glad when they announce the winner."

"Me too."

"It doesn't matter who wins, they're both amazing fathers."

"That's true."

Mallory looked at her watch. "We better go. John is suppose to be home today. And Phil too right?"

"Yep. I'm so tempted to tell him about the contest. But I think it would be better if he was surprised."

"I agree." Mallory said getting up. "Carsyn, time to go."

"Can I stay over mommy?" She said as she and Olivia came running in.

"Not tonight baby. Daddy is coming home." Mallory said as the front door opened.

"Daddy!" Olivia said running up to Phil.

"Hey buttercup! Where's your mommy?" Phil said as he picked his daughter up and spun her around causing her to giggle.

"She's in the kitchen with Aunt Mallory."

He carried her into the kitchen with him. "And what's going on in here?"

"We were just talking." Mallory laughed. "Carsyn, let's head home."

"Yeah John was on his way."

"Thanks." Mallory picked up Carsyn and they headed home. She pulled into the driveway and saw John's car there. She and Carsyn both rushed into the house. "Sorry, we weren't hear. Carsyn had a play date with Liv."

"No problem." He smiled as Carsyn ran up to him. "And how is my girl?"

"I'm fine. Mommy wouldn't let me stay over at Liv."

"Because daddy is home." Mallory replied.

"I missed you ladybug." John said to her as he held her.

"I missed you too daddy." She replied. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"She's been practicing her writing." Mallory said. She knew Carsyn almost told John about the contest. She was just going to say something when the phone rang. John picked it up.

"The gate says there is something there wanting to talk to John Cena about a contest?" He asked Mallory.

"Mommy, we won." Carsyn smiled.

"Won what?" John asked.

"A contest. Get the gate guards to show them up and we will explain." Mallory replied. John nodded. He gave the instructions to the gate guard.

"So what kind of contest?"

"I think we should wait until they're here." Mallory smiled. She hoped it meant John won. It was be the best thing for Carsyn. She smiled when the doorbell rang.

John walked over and opened the door. "John Cena?"

"I am."

"Great." The reporter said as he and the photographer walked in.

"So, what exactly is this about?" John asked.

"Well, Mr. Cena. Every year our newspaper holds a contest to get children to write an essay about their father. We call it our father of the year contest and this year, Mr. Cena, you won."

"I won? My five year old daughter wrote an essay?"

"Well, I'm sure your wife wrote it but we make exceptions for little ones." He smiled. "And this is the letter your wife wrote for your daughter." He handed John the letter.

John quickly read it and smiled. "I can't believe she thinks this about me."

"Daddy, you won." Carsyn said walking over.

He smiled as he picked her up. "I love you baby and I love that you love me so much to do this."

"I love you daddy so much."

John smiled. "I love you too baby."

"Well, Mr. Cena, you did indeed win the father of the year contest. So, if you will get ready to pose for the photo with your wife and daughter."

John nodded and the three of them got ready and the photographer took the picture. The reporter told them the article would be out in the Sunday paper.

Once they had left, John looked at his wife and daughter. "So, you entered me into a father of the year contest?"

"Yes, daddy. Because you're the best daddy in the world. Much better than Uncle Phil. I told Liv my daddy would win."

Maggie hugged Olivia as she cried and sighed. The little girl was heartbroken that Phil hadn't been chosen father of the year. They'd gotten the phone call when he'd gone out to get them some dinner. Phil walked back into the house and looked at Maggie as she held Olivia and furrowed his brow worried.

"Hey buttercup, what's the matter?"

"Carsyn and me entered you and Uncle John in this contest in the paper for father of the year and you didn't win." She sobbed. He held on to her, a small smile on his face.

"You nominated me for father of the year?" She nodded.

"I got mommy to help me write and essay and everything."

"Can I read it?" She sighed and got down from his lap and headed to where it was. She brought it back to him and he read it, the smile growing wider. "You wrote this?"

"With mommy's help."

"I don't know what to say buttercup. That's so sweet."

"Well, you're the best daddy in the whole world and I thought everyone should know it." He hugged her again and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's all that matters to me. Is what you think. I don't have to win some stupid contest. As long as my girls think I'm the best in the world."

Maggie smiled as Phil held Liv. He really was the best father. "I'll get the phone." She said as it rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, I guess you heard about the contest." Mallory said to her.

"Yeah. Phil didn't win. Liv is heartbroken. How is Carsyn taking it?" Maggie asked. She figured Mallory was calling because John didn't win either.

"She's doing good since John won."

"He won?"

"Yep. But we both know they both are the best fathers."

"Yes they are" Maggie sighed. "I don't' know how I'm going to tell Liv that John won."

"Just explain to her. They both are the best fathers in the world we could ask for for our children. And I'm sorry Phil didn't win."

"That's okay. We knew only one would win right?"

"Yes. Well I'm going to go. Give our love to Phil and Liv."

"I will." Maggie said as she hung up. She sighed and headed into the living room where Liv was sitting on Phil's lap eating. "That was Aunt Mallory."

"Did John win?" Phil asked. Maggie nodded.

"How? My daddy is much better." Liv said.

"Olivia." Maggie said walking over. "The newspaper could only pick one and they chose John. But both Uncle John and daddy are the best dads in the worlds."

"Uncle John's ok. But I have the best daddy. Duh! He says it all the time, he's the Best in the World!" Phil laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go play buttercup." She nodded and ran off to play. "I love that she's my biggest fan."

"She always will be." Maggie smiled and kissed him. "Sorry, you didn't win. I guess Mallory wrote a better essay than me. She's is the writer."

"Maybe so." He smiled. "But I don't need an award and I know John would feel the same if I won and he didn't. All we need is our girls who all think we're the best."

Please Review!


End file.
